Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective covers for automobiles, and more particularly to a cover for placement over the windshield and the forward roof portion of an automobile, which cover is retained by being clamped between the closed door and the door frame of the automobile.
For nearly as long as there have been enclosed automobiles having windows, people have attempted to contrive devices to cover one or more of the windows of an automobile when the automobile is parked outdoors. The need for such covers is particularly evident in inclement weather, especially in the colder climates during winter, when snow or sleet will quickly cover the windows of a parked car, particularly the windshield, which is typically more sloped than are the other windows in a car. Most such covers are accordingly designed to cover at least the windshield of a parked car.
Examples of such window covers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,242, to Omerly, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,066, to Osborn, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,118, to Berty, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,048, to Cheney, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,320, to Bingham, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,608, to Duffy. The Omerly, Jr. patent teaches a windshield cover held on by straps fastened to door hinges and straps adapted to be held between the closed door and the door frame of the car. The Osborn patent shows a windshield cover held in place by straps held between the closed door and the door frame of the car, with several of the straps being attached to suction cups attached to the inside of the windshield.
The Berty patent illustrates a windshield cover held in place by suction cups on the outside of the windshield and by straps held between the closed door and the door frame of the car. The Cheney patent shows a windshield cover held in place by magnets. The Bingham patent illustrates a window cover for use on any window of a car, which is held in place by straps held between the closed door and the door frame of the car. The Duffy patent teaches a windshield cover held between the closed door and the door frame of the car.
While all of these references provide at least some degree of protection to an automobile windshield from snow or sleet, each of the devices taught by the references unfortunately has some disadvantage which reduces the degree of utility of the device. For example, the Berty, Bingham, and Duffy covers do not cover the entire windshield. It will be realized by those living in colder climates that if the entire windshield is not covered, the wind may drive snow or sleet between the cover and the windshield. The Omerly, Jr. device is obsolete, since cars no longer have hinges located on the outside of the door.
Another significant problem is that many of the above covers are subject to theft. It will be appreciated that if the covers are merely fastened to the outside of the car, it will be too easy for a thief to quickly remove and steal them. The Cheney cover, which is mounted on the car with magnets, is particularly subject to this problem. In addition, the Omerly, Jr., Berty, and Bingham references have straps enclosed between the car door and the door frame which straps may relatively easily be pulled out. Only the Osborn and Duffy references have significant resistance to theft.
Another significant use of automobile window covers is to keep sun out of a car. While several of the covers have utility in this function, they have largely been preempted for use in accomplishing this function by a folded cardboard cover, which may be placed on the inside of the windshield and retained by the sun visors. However, neither the covers cited above nor the cardboard cover have any utility in covering a moonroof, which is a clear or translucent window located in the front top portion of the roof of a car. While theoretically two prior art design covers cited above could be used together, most drivers would have little use for such an apparatus with two separate covers.
It is accordingly the primary object of the present invention to provide a cover apparatus which will cover both the windshield and the front portion of the roof of a car where a moonroof would be located. In order to present the highest degree of protection, it is also an objective of the cover of the present invention that it cover the entire windshield, as well as the entire front portion of the roof of a car, in a snug and secure fashion not subject to removal or displacement by the wind. The improved cover of the present invention should also provide advantageous utility in protecting the interior of an automobile from the hot sun in addition to preventing the windshield from being covered by snow or sleet in inclement weather.
It is a further objective of the present invention that the improved cover be designed to allow it to be easily and quickly installed by a single person, without any need for either assistance or tools. In the furtherance of this objective, it is desirable that the improved cover of the present invention be of simple, one-piece construction. It is also an objective that the improved cover have adequate anti-theft provision built into the cover, with the anti-theft provision not increasing the difficulty of installation of the cover.
Further, it is an objective that the improved cover of the present invention be of inexpensive construction, and be adaptable to fit virtually any existing car or truck. The cover should also be durable and long-lasting, to provide a high degree of quality even though it is of inexpensive construction. Finally, the improved cover of the present invention must provide all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives without resulting in any significant disadvantage.